


Most Highly Favoured Lady

by Wildecate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildecate/pseuds/Wildecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s not the first time Gabriel has brought tidings of great joy to someone called Mary<br/>Spoilers for 5.08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Highly Favoured Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: My first Gabriel fic so feeling a bit nervous about it. Concrit welcome :-D

The Angel Gabriel from heaven came  
His wings were drifted snow, his eyes were flame  
"Fear not," said he "Thou holy maiden Mary."  
"Most highly favoured lady, Gloria." 

It’s not Palestine but at least this time it’s civilized. Lawrence, Kansas is a long way from the Holy Land and Gabriel has to admit that it’s an improvement in many ways. The sun is warm, his ice cream is cold, there’s a pretty redhead glancing in his direction and all is well on Earth. He tears his gaze regretfully from the redhead’s rear (just because he’s an angel doesn’t mean he’s blind) and instead turns to watch as a man and a woman walk by, the man tall, broad and handsome, the woman smaller and blonde. Beautiful. Strong too but then she’d have to be. He watches her contemplatively as she gives the man by her side a sunny smile and they step from the shelter of the shaded walkway and out into the blinding sunshine. Gabriel makes no move to follow her. He’s planning to see her again soon.

It is in fact another month before he takes the form of a obstetrician. Mary Winchester lays back on the bed and he runs the ultrasound over her stomach which is just starting to show signs of distention. 

“You nervous?”

“Just a little,” Mary confesses and he smiles reassuringly.

“Let’s try and find this baby of yours then.”

The ultrasound moves steadily across Mary’s belly and there – there it is. The rapid pulse of an infant heart. Gabriel looks into the core of Mary Winchester and sees the growing child, healthy and well, forming properly. He’ll be pretty if he takes after his parents, pretty but a handful. Mary is watching him anxiously and Gabriel gives a nod.

“All fine Mrs Winchester. Good strong heart beat. I reckon he’s going to be a big one though.”

Mary laughs, relief clear in her voice. “Oh I’ll bet he will be.”

Gabriel wipes the gel from her skin and quietly passes his blessing over her and the child. He writes in her notes, his writing as illegible as any doctor’s, and refers her to see the midwife. Just because he’s playing a part doesn’t mean he shouldn’t do it properly. He calls out to her as she is about to leave, he can’t quite resist.

“Mary?”

“Yes?” She turns and looks at him and for a moment he sees in her what he saw in another Mary.

“I wish you great joy of your son.” He echoes the words he spoke to her namesake so many centuries ago and Mary smiles, the blindingly bright smile of a mother to be. “I’m sure that he will become someone incredibly special.”

“I’m sure of it too,” she smiles back and leaves his office. 

Gabriel’s heart nearly breaks for her as he watches her out of the window cross the car park and get into a waiting black car. He wonders idly if there is anything he can do to soften what is to come, to bring some kind of solace to the Winchesters but he knows that the intention is that they become tempered under the hot flame of grief, they become strong as a sword becomes strong under the hand of a blacksmith, folded and beaten and heated until it becomes unbreakable. He shakes his head and vanishes in a rush of wings to another place, somewhere else that might be described as the back end of the world. Muncie, Indiana.


End file.
